1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bicycle shifting control apparatus and a method of controlling a derailleur.
2. Discussion of the Background
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle. One bicycle component that has been extensively redesigned is a bicycle transmission configured to be electrically operated. Such bicycle transmissions are configured to change a gear position in response to gear shift commands from electric operating devices.